In a wire harness mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, a terminal-equipped wire has a terminal crimped to an end portion of a wire.
In an example given in Patent Literature 1, a terminal-equipped wire is produced using a braided wire as the wire, for example. In Patent Literature 1, an end portion of the braided wire is welded and a swaging portion is created, then a terminal is crimped to the swaging portion.